


Die Leiden der Tausend Scheinenden Sonnen

by wormlover



Series: Oddities [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 24.08.20, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/pseuds/wormlover
Summary: Poem
Series: Oddities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087133





	Die Leiden der Tausend Scheinenden Sonnen

O, to be the pearl on your neck, dangling from the string as your pulse subsides. You wretched soul, you haunted man of many words.  
O, to be the empty bottle in your fading hands.  
O, to be the drop of clear crimson spilling from the phial’s neck. 

I have given you my soul. I have given you my sense. I have given you all the beautiful things you ever longed for and I will take them back to me. 

I am a man of lust and anger and you were a nymph, tender in my arms.  
I am become Death, the creator of your surrender.  
I am to engender this silent suffering in your heart.  
I have been everything and nothing at all.  
I have been and you crumbled at the very sensation of it.


End file.
